This invention relates to can crushing devices powered by manual forces, as assisted by inertia structured to crush a can along its vertical axis. The use of this invention for compacting cans allows for conservation of storage space in addition to easier transportation and handling of recyclable or disposable beverage cans, once so crushed.
It is notable that the prior art patents demonstrate a general public motivation towards devices which assist in the manual compression of metal containers and specifically beverage containers. It is further seen in the more recent prior art that axial compression of cans is superior to the lateral compression devices in that a more compact shape results from the process. This is typified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,261 by Belfills employing the use of a crimping bead in the process of crushing the cans.
This invention addresses itself to the act of performing axial compression with regard to a specific methodology and structure for performing such compression. The invention herein contemplates the added feature of having subsidiary sporting and entertainment value.
It is apparent that at certain locations, especially those selling canned beverages, a large volume of empty containers are generated which must be disposed of in large quantities. At many such sites, effective waste management is not economically justifiable due to sorting, storage, and personal time requirements. If, in such establishments, a means existed whereby customers assumed an active role in waste management and can disposal the very same function may be achieved in the form of sporting and entertainment, greater order of responsibility could be realized within the general public and a more ecological environment would result, all in the spirit of fun and cooperation. Thereupon, sound economic sense of recycling and waste management would be reinforced.
There is recognized in the prior art a wide variety of tools which specifically address the concept of axial compression of metal beverage containers. Forces required to perform axial compression have been achieved either through mechanical advantage and the use of side crimping or through a direct application of force in a transfer of kinetic energy by inertia and momentum. Those prior art devices which employ side crimping to assist in the breakdown of the can's sidewalls require some form of mounting bracket in which to place the can as the off-center application of force would otherwise cause the container to shift laterally in use. This aspect was reviewed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,512, wherein the application of a direct force grips the can as it is crushed. It is also notable that substantial forces are no longer required to crush cans due to improved technologies for design of container using thinner materials as well as a shift to the more recyclable aluminum container.
These prior art devices address trash compaction and more specifically the axial compression of beverage cans for easy storage and transportation to recycling centers. In use, however, they are likely to invade living and storage space as another piece of specialized household gadgetry. If such a can crushing device were utilized in conjunction with a sporting aspect, its use would be more acceptable.
It is to the foregoing ends and problems that the subject invention is addressed and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.